Ayame Ishida
Ayame Ishida (石田 彩目) is a Quincy, that lives in the Human World and, similarly to Uryū Ishida, joined forces with the Gotei 13. Appearance Ayame is a relatively tall woman, with a slender body. She has black hair that reaches her shoulders. She's got brown eyes. She is usually seen wearing a formal white shirt, with a black overcoat, black pants, green tie and high heeled shoes. This gives her a formal look, as she has a high profession on the government of Karakura Town. On her clothes, she wears a pin, which is actually her Quincy cross. During a fight, she wears a white Quincy garb, that divides itself into five sections, near the waist section. Each section has a blue line, that, if united, composed the Quincy pentacle. She has a small turtleneck. She wears a white mantle with blue outlines. Personality Ayame Ishida revealed herself as a person that keeps her thoughts, ideas and opinions to herself. She is usually calm, collected and solitary, avoiding contact with others. Like her brother, Ryūken Ishida, she is very work-oriented and has little pantience to those that want other things from her. She has a strong sense of pride, as well as an independent mindset, not letting herself be guided by others' thoughts and ideals. This showed that she has a strong mind and can deal with alot of complicated situations. While fighting, she takes a complete different approach, being precise and calculist on her actions, not fearing not hesitating on making the most unorthodox decisions, that may or may not change the course of the battle. Her demeanour to others is that of a superior being that couldn't care less with their feelings. It is one of the few occasions in when she reveals herself as a cold and heartless person, and, as she stated "enemies are enemies, whether you don't know them or their your own family". She is very proficient with handicrafts, being once the president of the handicrafts club during her time as a student, as well as the person that taught Uryū to sew. Equipment Quincy Cross: Being the source of her power, her cross is shaped like the Quncy pentacle, with a small circle behind it. With it, she can summon her bow, which, unlike Uryū's first bows, is actually physical and not composed of energy. It is a pin that she wears on her clothes. Quincy Bow - Like most Quincy, Ayame utilizes a bow and arrow as his main weapon. The bow is generated from her Quincy cross. * Hakuchō (白鳥, White Swan) - Hakuchō is Ayame's bow. It's been so for over 20 years. It's a black bow with blue details. It's got about 30cm of length. She grabs it with a single hand. When firing arrows from it, the string that connects both limbs of the bow gets filled with blue reiatsu, that then turns into an arrow. Her arrows are quite unique in shape — instead of the regular shape of arrows, hers looks like big screws or even whirlwinds. Hakuchō's most unique feature are not its arrows, but, unlike most Quincy bows, it has a personality of its own. Unless "she" is in the mood, Hakuchō's arrows can differ in power; if in the mood, they're strong, if not they're weaker. If she's forced to shoot, the aim is worse. Powers and Abilities Reiryoku Absorption and Manipulation: As a Quincy, Ayame is dependent of the spiritual energy she can absorb. Like all Quincy, the more the environment is dense with spiritual particles, the easier it it for her to absorb it, manipulate the energy and to keep up with the enemy. As a strong Quincy (equivalent to a Captain Shinigami), Ayame needs to have considerable amounts of reiryoku to summon her bow and to use her Gintō and (rarely used) Seele Schneider. *'Quincy Bow and Spirit Arrows': Throughout time and training, Ayame got the ability of firing up to 3,400 arrows. Great Spiritual Power: As an old Quincy, she definitely has developed big amounts of reiatsu, as well as having mastered the absorption of reiryoku. The combination of both make her a very strong opponent. Spiritual Awareness: Almost like the Arrancar's Pesquisa, just by looking at the enemy, or even by sensing its presence from a distance. She was able to defeat the enemy after measuring the amount of reiatsu needed to overwhelm its powers. Swordsmanship Specialist: As a rare user of Seele Schneider, Ayame doesn't have much training nor proficiency with sword-like instruments in battle. She considers them almost useless to a Quincy. Gintō Master: Having mastered all 5 Silver Tubes, Ayame uses them with a great flow during a fight. She has the perfect understanding of each one of the tubes' capabilities, which clearly benefits her. She can use the spiritual power of the tubes to produce unique effects that act in both offensive or defensive manners. She can even use her own spiritual power to activate them, increasing their power. High Intellect: Ayame obtained great things thanks to her great mind. She gained her job in the government due to her highly perceptive and perfeccionist attitude towards her goals. While not a genius, she showed to still be intellectually formidable. Her ability of analyzing someone or something and taking quick conclusions with the existing data is quite rare. Techniques Ransōtengai (乱装天傀; lit. Japanese, "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit", Viz translation, "Disheveled Paradise Puppet"): While never showed to be used by her, it was stated that she is capable of using this trechnique quite effectively, with less effort than most Quincy. Hirenkyaku Master '(飛廉脚; lit. "''Flying Screen Step/God Step", Viz translation, "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg"): Being a skilled Quincy and one with experience from the several years of fighting, Ayame Ishida gained incredible skill with Hirenkyaku, being, by far, the fastest Quincy from her generation. *'''Platform Manifestation: Upon entering Israphel, Ayame created a platform made out of blue reiatsu, so she could avoid the muddy floor and to avoid smudging her Quincy garb. Her current level is unknown, but she was proficient enough to make a rather wide and resistant platform, that lasted through a big period of time. 'Akkord '(天振) アッコルド, German/Dutch for "Chord", Japanese for "Heavenly Vibration") - A unique technique, developed by her; Ayame charges reiatsu on her bow's string, which she then pulls back, creating a giant arrow. According to her, the big arrow is equivalent to 1,000 regular arrows. It is, although, harder to launch and requires more reiatsu.